


La magia más simple

by frozenyogurt



Series: kisetsu [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Magic-Users, Past Violence, Romance, Seasonal, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Eiji, un mago en el pequeño pueblo perdido de Izumo, lleva escuchando historias acerca de los terribles hechiceros de tierras lejanas. Cuentos de terror que no le dejaban dormir cuando era niño.Cuando Ash, un hechicero de las tierras del sur, llega de improviso a su vida en la primera nevada, Eiji empieza a preguntarse si todo lo que sabe sobre la magia, la hechicería y la guerra es la verdad absoluta.





	La magia más simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Para Alicia, porque la arrastramos a ver Banana Fish y necesitaba compensar tanto sufrimiento. Todavía no sé cómo conseguimos mantener el secreto con mi enorme torpeza. Gracias por seguir en estos viajes con nosotras, de verdad espero que lo disfrutes. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ash & Eiji, la única forma que tengo de protestar sobre ese final tan terrible y descorazonador. Es un setting fantástico así que no tiene spoilers del anime o manga de ningún tipo, así que puede leerse sin problemas. 
> 
> Este fic es parte de una serie, así que cuando terminan éste y quieren leer su acompañante yuesing, de la mano de la maravillosa [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie). Son historias paralelas pero comparten el mismo universo, algunas cosas que suceden en ésta historia se mencionan en la siguiente.

—Puedes quedarte un rato más, si quieres… —Eiji arruga los labios en un triste puchero de advertencia. Sabe de antemano que es inútil pues, por la forma tan insistente en que Sing está mirando por la ventana, su amigo no lo escuchará. Los copos de nieve golpean con fuerza contra el cristal, aunque desde dentro sólo provocan un ruido inofensivo que no va acorde con la enorme tormenta que acosa al pueblo de Izumo desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

Eiji no puede creer que sea la primera nevada, cuando despertó, el sol despuntaba suavemente sobre las nubes. Nada pudo predecir semejante tormenta.  Normalmente, el invierno comienza con una brisa fría que le hace cosquillas en la piel y desnuda los árboles con firmeza, pero sin prisa. Aunque Ibe, su maestro, haya encendido el fuego de la chimenea con un hechizo para evitar el frío excesivo, él sigue impresionado con la tormenta. Igual que Sing, quien además está impaciente, pues se supone que debió volver a su botica hace horas. La ventisca continúa impidiéndoselo, pero a Sing ya se le está agotando la paciencia.

—¿Y qué pasa si de pronto llega un cliente…? —Sing, en un acto demasiado valiente, se acomoda la capucha y se ajusta los guantes. Eiji frunce la nariz, desaprobando la locura que su amigo está a punto de hacer. Se gira hacia el perchero que está cerca de la puerta, descolgando la bufanda que su madre tejió para él, hace ya varios inviernos atrás. Antes que Sing pueda decir algo, Eiji la acomoda alrededor de su cuello, ajustándola lo mejor que puede porque su amigo apenas puede estarse quieto.

—Dudo mucho que alguien quiera comprar algo en medio de esta tormenta, pero al menos no quiero que vayas desprotegido… —Eiji le hace un gesto para que espere allí, agita el índice como lo haría un padre preocupado, pues conoce a Sing y sabe que es capaz de irse de una buena vez luego del gesto de la bufanda. Convencido de lo que está haciendo, se acerca hacia la chimenea y extiende la mano hacia el fuego. Susurra los cánticos que Ibe le enseñó años antes, fueron sus primeras lecciones básicas para controlar los elementos, así que, pese a su naturaleza nerviosa e insegura, Eiji sostiene el fuego entre los dedos. Las llamas vibran en la palma de su mano, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel, pero sin quemarla realmente, lo único que puede sentir ahora, justo como la primera vez, es el latido del fuego, que está tan vivo como él.

El remolino que acaba por formarse en su mano eventualmente se desprende de la hoguera de la chimenea. Eiji vuelve sobre sus pasos y tomando una de las manos de Sing para atraerla hacia él, deposita la bola de fuego sobre ella. Sing ahoga una exclamación, como cada vez que lo ve hacer magia. Eiji suspira, recordándole en un par de frases que el camino es bastante largo desde la casa de Ibe hasta su botica, al otro lado del pueblo, cerca del bosque. Su amigo chasquea los labios, como cada vez que Eiji le recuerda que él es el mayor y que le conviene hacerle caso. Sing se despide de él, prometiéndole que cuidará del fuego, como quien le promete que cuidará de una mascota. Tiene que morderse los labios para no hacer un comentario malintencionado que los lleve a ambos a una discusión innecesaria.

Eiji siente cómo el frío se cuela por todos los poros de la piel cuando por fin abre la puerta, despidiendo a Sing con una sonrisa cargada de preocupación. Eiji se frota las manos y golpea su ropa, espantando los resquicios de nieve que quedan sobre la tela. Como Ibe todavía está durmiendo y la tormenta todavía no cede, Eiji se contenta con terminar la limpieza de la planta baja.

Se refugia en la biblioteca, que es el último cuarto a mano derecha. No es un recinto tan pequeño como aparenta, pero está repleto de libros y trastes viejos. Hay varios libros apilados en el piso, que en teoría Eiji había separado para donarlos a alguien que pudiera servirle, pero no hay más aprendices de magos en Izumo. Hay algunos libros sobre plantas curativas que podría dejarle a Sing, pero está seguro que en esas páginas no hay nada desconocido para su amigo. Tiene separados un par de libros que no hablan sobre encantamientos y pociones, sino sobre la magia en sí misma. De dónde viene y también de cómo eran las cosas antes de la Gran Guerra. Eiji repasa las páginas con las puntas de los dedos, con delicadeza para no romperlas. Él creció con todas esas historias, de muerte y desolación, sin saber que acabaría viviendo una guerra en carne propia. Su madre, cuando aún vivía, solía decir que fue cuestión de mala suerte. La magia del norte y la hechicería del sur casi acabaron con Izumo. Eiji arruga la nariz cuando repasa las ilustraciones que recrean la Gran Guerra, hay una bastante perturbadora con un montón de cuerpos sin vida frente a un haz de luz cegadora que estalla desde lo alto de una colina.

Está tan entretenido que por eso no escucha los golpes de la puerta. El libro cae de sus manos, haciendo un eco incómodo cuando golpea contra el piso, pero a Eiji no le importa pues trota por el pasillo, corriendo hacia la puerta. Teme que se trate de Sing, que su amigo haya tenido que volverse porque aquel encantamiento para hacer fuego no fue suficiente contra la cruda nevada.

Cuando Eiji abre la puerta, el viento frío lo obliga a encorvarse y cerrar los ojos, así que sólo es capaz de escuchar los pasos que entran en casa. Cuenta varias pisadas, más de las que daría una sola persona, por lo que descarta que se trate de Sing. Confirma sus sospechas cuando por fin la puerta cede contra el frío invernal y puede girarse a recibir a sus invitados. Eiji frunce el ceño pues, aunque no reconoce a las dos personas que están frente a él, hay un aura familiar que los envuelve, en especial al muchacho rubio que lo está mirando como si pudiera traspasarlo.

—¡Max! ¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió venir en medio de esta tormenta?

Al final, Eiji no tiene que hacer las preguntas de rigor porque Ibe aparece al final de las escaleras, reacomodándose la bufanda que le envuelve prácticamente la mitad de la cara. Reconoce el frío en sus movimientos, pues baja las escaleras con algo de torpeza. Su maestro se inclina hacia los recién llegados con una sonrisa cálida que le borra a Eiji cualquier resquicio de desconfianza.

—Llevo una semana viajando, ¿de verdad crees que una ridícula tormenta me va a detener? —el hombre, Max, se quita la capa que lleva puesta y la acomoda en el perchero sin mucho preámbulo, como si de pronto hubiese vuelto a su propia casa. Eiji permanece en silencio, muy cerca de la puerta, rebuscando en su memoria de dónde le resultan tan familiares. Ibe habla con Max con tranquilidad, estrechando sus brazos y sin dejar de sonreír; él no recuerda haberlo visto tan risueño en mucho tiempo— ¿Recuerdas a Ash?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ash! ¡La última vez que te vi eras así de pequeño! —Ibe se ríe, señalando a la altura de su rodilla. La frase, tan despreocupada, es suficiente para que Eiji recuerde de quiénes se trata. Max es aquel viejo amigo de su maestro, es un poderoso hechicero de las tierras del sur. Él visitaba Izumo con más frecuencia cuando Eiji era más pequeño, cuando la guerra no había terminado de estallar. Ash, tal como recuerda, es su aprendiz— lamento mucho lo de tu hermano, Ash.

Eiji ahoga una exclamación, mientras evoca la frase, dándose cuenta que su maestro tiene que estar hablando de aquel hechicero que murió un par de meses atrás. Ibe no dejó de hablar de eso, porque al parecer era muy joven, un prodigio para la hechicería y el líder del mayor grupo de hechiceros de las tierras del sur. Al parecer, o al menos hasta donde Eiji sabe, todavía no se esclarecen las causas de su muerte. Lo único claro es que se trató de un cruento asesinato.

Ash no responde al pésame de Ibe, únicamente asiente con la cabeza y hace caso cuando su maestro le dice que puede quitarse la capa que lleva encima. Con movimientos lentos, Ash obedece, colgando la capa raída en el perchero. A Eiji le llama la atención que tanto Max como Ash tienen el aspecto de dos aldeanos cualquiera, se fija especialmente en la ropa desteñida y las botas tan gastadas que lleva Ash, al igual que el aspecto fantasmal que enmarca su rostro.

—Eiji, ¿te importa atender a nuestro invitado? Max y yo tenemos temas pendientes que tratar… —aunque la voz de Ibe suena muy cortés, Eiji reconoce la orden entre líneas, así que se apresura hacia la cocina, para buscar el resto de aquel estofado que cocinó para él y Sing horas antes. Su amigo devoró dos porciones, pero aún así sobró lo suficiente para otra persona. Tan apresurado como está, Eiji teme demorarse más de lo necesario, en especial cuando escucha pasos a sus espaldas.

Ash está allí, en el marco de la puerta, observándolo sin parpadear. Desde esta distancia, es más fácil distinguir las enormes ojeras y el aspecto cansado, que sólo consigue hacerlo sentir culpable por no atenderlo con más eficiencia.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Ash señala el cuenco que Eiji lleva en la mano, todavía tibio gracias a las brasas de la cocina. Eiji frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, mientras le señala la mesa que está en una esquina. Normalmente, lo invitaría a sentarse cómodamente en la mesa rectangular del comedor, que ocupan cuando tienen visitas. Pero allí está la pequeña mesa circular, esa donde se sienta con Ibe todas las mañanas y donde únicamente se sientan también Sing o Cain, porque entran por la puerta trasera, hambrientos y deseosos que Eiji les llene el estómago.

Pero es muy diferente cuando sus amigos toman asiento en un espacio que es enteramente suyo, a que un desconocido se siente allí, esperando ser bien atendido. Eiji deja la porción de estofado sobre la mesa y le sirve una copa de vino, de aquella botella que descorcharon ayer y que no se terminaron porque Eiji siempre fue muy flojo para el alcohol.

Eiji toma asiento, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Ni siquiera está seguro de dónde poner las manos, incómodo en su propio cuerpo, así que las deja sobre su regazo, mientras observa cómo Ash come en silencio. Lamenta no haber tomado la iniciativa de servirse una copa para él, quizás ahogándose en vino la vergüenza dejaría de escocerle en el pecho de una buena vez. Mientras lo observa terminarse el estofado, Eiji recuerda las contadas ocasiones en que Ash vino a casa de Ibe, siempre en compañía de Max. En ese entonces, él apenas estaba comenzando sus lecciones de magia y la mitad de las cosas que había en esa casa lo asustaban demasiado. Todavía no vivía allí de manera permanente, pues la casa de sus padres aún estaba en pie, así que se sentía como un completo extraño. Nunca intercambió palabras con Ash, más bien rehuía de su presencia y la de Max en todo momento.

—Veo que sigues siendo el aprendiz de Ibe… —Ash deja los cubiertos sobre la mesa y, antes de tomar la copa entre las manos, fija sus ojos en él. Eiji traga en seco, sintiéndose atrapado, pues no le queda más remedio que asentir con la cabeza— Eiji, ¿cierto? Recuerdo tu nombre, Ibe siempre estaba llamándote porque no sabía dónde te habías escondido.

Las mejillas se le encienden de pura vergüenza sin que él pueda evitarlo. Eiji se queda sin aliento, aunque Ash no parece decirlo para meterse con él. Al contrario, su tono es neutro y parece muy seguro de lo que está diciendo. Pero ahora, Eiji no sabe cómo confesarle que en realidad se estaba escondiendo porque no era más que un niño miedoso.

—Ya no soy un aprendiz… —de todas las frases que cruzan por su cabeza, Eiji escoge justo más ridícula. Las palabras le brotan de la garganta como un puchero mal contenido, un llanto infantil que lo pone todavía más en evidencia. Ahora sí, Ash se está riendo de él, con la copa de vino entre las manos y los ojos cerrados, incapaz de disimular una carcajada. Es un sonido franco que destruye el incómodo silencio de la cocina y remueve los cimientos de Eiji, que recuerda con mucha exactitud al pequeño niño rubio que miraba por la ventana hacia el patio, donde él estaba escondido.

—Lo siento… —Ash se encoge de hombros, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante, a tal punto que Eiji agradece que la mesa los separe. La risa se agota y, de nuevo, nota sin problemas la expresión sombría en sus ojos. Es como ver dos esmeraldas opacas, abandonadas en el fondo de un armario— pero pensé que, siendo un mago, no estarías aquí.

La frase de Ash no parece un reclamo, pero Eiji lo siente como uno. Se muerde el labio inferior, pensando que, en el fondo, tiene algo de razón. Los magos no están viviendo en un pueblo en medio de la nada, sino recorriendo el mundo, absorbiendo conocimientos y ayudando a la gente con su magia. Pero si Eiji sigue allí, es porque en el cementerio de Izumo están enterrados sus padres y su hermana. A Eiji le angustia la idea de abandonar a su familia, en especial porque ni toda la magia del mundo fue suficiente para salvarles la vida. O quizás es porque no se perdona del todo haber estado en casa de Ibe aquella tarde. Las tropas del sur se desviaron hacia Izumo ese día, querían provisiones a toda costa y no tuvieron piedad con nadie. Eiji tuvo pesadillas durante meses, delirando todas las noches, pensando en los cadáveres de su familia.

Aunque no piensa contarle esa historia a Ash, tampoco desea cortar abruptamente la conversación. Pero no alcanza elaborar una explicación porque, justo en ese momento, Ibe y Max entran en la cocina. Ambos están sonriendo, un gesto que le resta a Ibe unos diez años de vida.

—¡Eiji! ¡Te estaba buscando! —comenta Ibe con una sonrisa, el mismo gesto paternal que en su infancia, cuando por fin lograba sacarlo de su escondite. Eiji siente las mejillas encenderse de vergüenza, pero le mantiene la mirada— ¿Te importa ayudarme con la habitación de arriba? Max y Ash se quedarán con nosotros unos días.

Impactado por la fuerza de aquella frase, Eiji parpadea, sorprendido. Mira a Ash de reojo durante unos segundos, antes de asentir. Es posible que lo esté lo esté imaginando, pero Eiji juraría que le parece que los ojos de Ash brillan de nuevo.

 

++

 

Ash regresa a Izumo cuando despunta la primavera. La nieve y las ventiscas ya no son más que un vago recuerdo. Ahora el clima es cálido, hace cosquillas en su piel cada vez que Eiji sale de la casa. Ash viene solo y otra vez sin avisar, Eiji ni siquiera lo siente llegar, pues está en la trastienda, revisando el inventario de los últimos ingredientes que compró ayer en la botica de Sing. Cuando escucha pasos a sus espaldas, piensa que se trata de Ibe. Pero su maestro salió muy temprano aquella mañana, avisándole que estaría con el alfarero para revisar el estado de sus pedidos. El alfarero vive justo en el centro de Izumo, donde están la mayoría de los comercios, Ibe siempre se toma su tiempo para volver.

Pero incluso sabiendo esto, nada prepara a Eiji para encontrarse con la silueta de Ash en el marco de la puerta. Casi deja caer un frasco que contiene pétalos de belladona, aquellos que con tanto cuidado Sing le entregó ayer. Después de recuperarse de la sorpresa, nota la sangre en sus ropas. La tela de la camisa que lleva puesta es blanca, así que las gotas rojas resaltan todavía más. Eiji se pone en pie, presa el pánico, extendiendo los brazos hacia el recién llegado.

—No… —Ash no levanta la voz, pero el tono es tan tajante que Eiji se queda paralizado antes que él se aparte, moviéndose hacia la izquierda— es sangre de selkie, puede hacerte daño.

Eiji ahoga un suspiro, haciendo un esfuerzo para que la sorpresa no se note en su expresión o movimientos. Pero resulta imposible quitar la vista de la sangre seca en la tela blanca, en especial porque nota la respiración entrecortada y cómo Ash se apoya desesperado contra una pared. ¿Cómo llegó a Izumo en ese estado? Eiji sabe que existen los hechizos de invocación, pero no cree que haya presenciado ninguno hasta ahora. Ibe nunca le enseñó cómo hacer alguno, aunque Eiji sí que leyó sobre transformación y traslación de la materia en algunos de los libros de la biblioteca. Por supuesto, se requería un nivel de dominio de hechicería muy elevado, además de romper algunas leyes físicas que para la magia no eran más que un tabú.

De nuevo, Eiji se siente incómodo porque no tiene la más mínima idea de qué se supone que debe hacer ahora. Empieza a creer que, desde que lo conoce, no ha hecho otra cosa que huir de Ash porque su presencia lo pone demasiado nervioso. El problema es que ya no son niños, ahora Eiji es un joven mago y Ash, con muy mal aspecto, está lleno de sangre de selkie en su trastienda.

—Necesitaba la sangre para un hechizo, quiero saber quiénes asesinaron a mi hermano… —Ash le da explicaciones con voz pausada y sudor en su frente. Eiji no se las ha pedido, pero agradece en silencio que Ash le dé una noción del por qué su aparición tan repentina— pero no conseguí suficiente sangre. Olvidé que los selkies son escurridizos y difíciles de capturar.

Se arrepiente enseguida de escuchar sus explicaciones después de aquella frase. Eiji se remueve en su sitio, recordando las enseñanzas de Ibe, esas primeras lecciones en que Eiji tan sólo escuchaba y leía, pues no le estaba permitido intentar magia sin supervisión bajo ningún motivo.

La hechicería absorbe y destruye, mientras que la magia crea y transforma. Eiji puede transformar la energía que hay en la naturaleza, manipular sus elementos para crear magia. Ash necesita sangre de selkie para tomar venganza contra los asesinos de su hermano. Sing alguna vez le dijo que magia y hechicería eran las dos caras de una misma moneda. Pero seguro que, en ese momento, su amigo sólo lo dijo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Está a punto de preguntarle a Ash si no quiere sentarse, cuando lo ve tambalearse. La angustia se mueve por él, haciendo que Eiji se precipite hacia Ash para ayudarlo. Pero, una vez más, este lo aparta con un gesto, ahora mucho más brusco que antes. Eiji siente el peso de la mano de Ash contra su costado, manteniéndolo a raya. Los dedos de Ash están fríos, parecen trozos de hielo que le queman la ropa, pero Eiji resiste el embate lo mejor que puede y sin alejarse más allá de lo que él se lo permite.

—La sangre. Te hará daño. Necesito quemar la camisa… —por suerte, esta vez Ash le ofrece una práctica solución y Eiji, entre susurros, le dice que en la sala hay una chimenea perfecta para sus propósitos.

Ash no permite que Eiji toque la camisa en ningún momento, sino que espera hasta que el fuego esté lo bastante alto para lanzarla a las llamas. Las brazas devoran la camisa de Ash, pero Eiji sólo puede prestar atención a la enorme cicatriz que recorre diagonalmente su espalda. Se siente invasivo, pero no puede evitarlo, sobre todo por las manchas oscuras en la piel que parecen viejas quemaduras. Se humedece los labios, mientras observa la silueta de Ash, con la vista fija en las llamas que consumen la camisa y, con eso, la sangre de selkie.

—Fueron hace mucho tiempo, lucen peor de lo que en realidad fue… —Ash no lo mira mientras habla, pero Eiji se siente automáticamente en evidencia porque sabe que está hablando de las cicatrices. Eiji ladea el cuerpo tan rápido que casi se tropieza, víctima de su propia vergüenza e incapaz de encontrar palabras para disculparse. Esta vez, aunque esté totalmente justificado, Ash no se ríe de él. Pero Eiji no tarda en darse cuenta por qué, pues Ash se tambalea, balanceando su cuerpo con torpeza, demasiado cerca de la chimenea.

Antes que suceda una tragedia, Eiji sacude sus nervios y se acerca hacia él, sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la cintura. Eiji nota más que nunca la diferencia de estaturas entre los dos cuando siente el peso del cuerpo de Ash contra el suyo. También lamenta más que nunca no recordar cuáles son los efectos de la sangre de selkie en una persona y quiere desesperadamente que Ibe regrese porque confía en que su maestro sí sabrá qué hacer. Mientras tanto, se conforma con llevar a Ash hasta su habitación para que pueda descansar con mejor comodidad. Siente que hace trampa, porque se ayuda con magia para hacerlo levitar escaleras arriba, pero, desde la semiinconsciencia, Ash no se resiste. 

Después de acomodar a Ash sobre su cama, maldice de nuevo su diferencia de tamaños, porque está seguro que no hay nada en su armario que le quede. Por suerte, las cobijas que usa para el invierno todavía están a mano, así que lo arropa con la más caliente que tiene. Escucha la pausada respiración de Ash y se pregunta si es normal, si acaso sólo es necesario que descanse por un momento. Ash se remueve bajo las sábanas y parece dormir plácidamente, lo que consigue calmar sus nervios lo suficiente para volver a la planta baja y prepararle algo de comer, si es que despierta pronto.

Con todo y la preocupación, Eiji consigue improvisar un caldo de verduras, que lleva escaleras arriba con la absurda esperanza de ser útil en algo. Cuando regresa a su habitación, Ash tiene los ojos abiertos, aunque permanece recostado sobre el colchón. Eiji deja la bandeja sobre el pequeño escritorio que está junto a la ventana y avanza hacia Ash a grandes zancadas, tocándole la frente con la palma de la mano. Su temperatura corporal parece normal, a pesar de lo sudado que está.

—Lo siento, no debí venir aquí a causarte problemas… —Ash le regala un gesto que pretende ser una sonrisa, pero la palidez de su rostro le encoge a Eiji el estómago— pero Max marcó esta casa en el invierno, por si alguna vez necesitábamos…

—No estás causando problemas, Ibe ya lo dijo la última vez, son bienvenidos en esta casa —Eiji repite las palabras de su maestro, con tanto énfasis que raya en lo infantil. Cuando busca un taburete para sentarse junto a la cama, Ash todavía tiene una expresión relajada en el rostro.

—También fueron por un intento de asesinato… —dice de pronto. La confusión debe notársele en la cara, porque Ash resopla y continúa— las cicatrices. Intentaron matarme para hacerle daño a Griff. Tenía doce años y fue gracias a un objeto que tenía una maldición. Estuve en cama por dos meses, la sangre de selkie sólo serán un par de días.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… —Eiji ni siquiera lo piensa cuando lo sugiere. Se siente infantil otra vez, porque está invitando a Ash a quedarse allí sin consultarlo con Ibe. Pero mientras observa a Ash recostado, con aspecto desvalido y sin tener un lugar seguro dónde recuperarse. Precisamente porque abraza sin reparos su necesidad de ayudarlo sin importar las consecuencias, es que sigue defendiendo a Sing a pesar que el resto de Izumo sospeche del chico que tiene hospedado en casa. Yut-Lung lleva siendo su huésped desde el invierno, Sing lo ayudó porque lo encontró herido, en medio de la primera tormenta de la temporada.

Eiji, por supuesto, teme por su amigo, pero también lo entiende.

—Gracias, Eiji. No tengo cómo pagártelo, pero…

—No es nada —se apresura a decir, antes que Ash insinúe que le debe algo. Eiji se conforma con ver menos sudor en su frente y más color en su rostro— te preparé algo de comer.

—¿Estofado? —a Ash se le ilumina la mirada, por un instante lo ve de nuevo como el niño que conoció años antes, del que rehuía porque los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Eiji se muerde el labio inferior, sintiéndose ligeramente turbado porque él recuerde aquella improvisada comida que le preparó cuando llegó a Izumo en pleno invierno.

—Sopa de verduras. No es lo mismo, pero te gustará. ¿Quieres probar? Porque traje…

—No… —antes que él pueda levantarse, Ash desliza un brazo fuera de las sábanas y toma su mano con fuerza. Eiji queda clavado a su asiento, conteniendo la respiración mientras los dedos de Ash se aferran con firmeza sobre su piel. Ash relaja la expresión, negando despacio con la cabeza— después, si no te molesta. Ahora prefiero dormir.

Ash no dice nada más y cierra los ojos, pero continúa entrelazando sus dedos, un roce cálido que parece susurrar en la habitación aquello que no dicen sus labios.

_“Quédate conmigo”._

Eiji está seguro que la voz de Ash resuena en su cabeza, pero no sabe si es producto de su imaginación o, tal vez, gracias a un hechizo que no conoce. De todas formas, le da igual, pues se quedará allí sentado hasta que despierte otra vez. En este momento, no se imagina otra posibilidad.

 

++

 

Es mediodía, el peor momento de un día de verano, cuando Eiji regresa a casa cargando un montón de ingredientes que le compró a Sing. Abre la puerta apresuradamente porque, angustiado, siente que va tarde porque se quedó en la botica de Sing casi dos horas. En su defensa, no lo había visto desde hacía varios días, porque acompañó a Ibe hasta un pueblo vecino. Sintiéndose el peor de los amigos, esa mañana se quedó más de la cuenta en la botica de Sing. Su huésped sigue sin ser alguien conversador, pero al menos Yut-Lung ya no rehúye de él cada vez que lo ve. Sing insiste que acogió a Yut-Lung allí porque el muchacho había insistido en pagarle con trabajo toda la ayuda que le había dado, pero también porque sospecha que no tiene adónde ir.

Eiji, como siempre, es el último en Izumo que podría juzgarle. En especial porque todavía no encuentra valor para preguntarle a Ash cuánto tiempo más estará en su casa. Lleva de visita desde hace una semana y, aunque Eiji agradece que en esta ocasión no haya llegado de improviso y cubierto de sangre de selkie, todavía no sabe con exactitud qué hace allí. Puede estar escondiéndose, curándose de heridas que Eiji desconoce o, simplemente, esperando noticias de Max.

—Estaba empezando a preocuparme… —Ash está acomodado en el primer escalón de la puerta trasera, con la vista fija en los árboles que crecen varios metros más allá. Aunque está lejos de lo más denso del bosque, la casa de Ibe está rodeada de árboles. En más de una ocasión Sing, él y hasta Cain, jugaron a subirse hasta las ramas más altas. Ibe siempre acababa reprochándoles a todos por no ser cuidadosos, pero lo cierto es fue ninguno de los tres sufrió nunca accidente alguno en los terrenos de su casa. Sing estaba convencido que Ibe había encantado todos los árboles para que resultara imposible que algún niño se lastimara. Hasta el día de hoy, Eiji no ha tenido la valentía para preguntarle si las suposiciones de Sing son ciertas.

—No es cierto, seguro sólo tenías hambre —Eiji se encoge de hombros, bajando las escaleras hasta tocar el suelo. Le está dando la espalda a Ash, quien empieza a reírse a carcajadas. En estos días en casa, ha estado de mejor humor. Ash se ríe, le brillan los ojos y no pierde oportunidad de meterse con él. Aunque Eiji exagera su fastidio, lo cierto es que se acostumbró rápido a esa dinámica de frases a medias y de preguntas con mala intención, con el único objetivo de sacarlo de quicio. Prefiere a este Ash, radiante y empoderado, en lugar de aquel muchacho que llegó tropezando a inicios de primavera, con sangre de selkie en la ropa.

—¿Las sílfides siempre son tan pequeñas en Izumo? —Ash tiene la vista fija en la copa de los cipreses, donde hay varios nidos de sílfides, que revolotean con sus alas cristalinas alrededor de las ramas más altas. A veces las escucha cantar, en una lengua que él desconoce por completo, pero por la melodía y sus expresiones, deduce que son canciones alegres. Siempre suelen venir en verano, al menos desde que Eiji tiene memoria, anidan durante toda la temporada y para cuando empiezan a caer las primeras hojas de los árboles, alzan vuelo de nuevo. Eiji no tiene idea de hacia dónde van, pues las pocas veces que ha conseguido hablar con ellas, siempre rehúyen de preguntas relacionadas con sus destinos fuera de Izumo. Él no puede culparlas, porque sabe que, en otros lugares, sus alas son preciadas para hacer hechizos y, según los rumores, tienen fuertes habilidades curativas.

—Nunca he conocido otro tipo de sílfides… —Eiji se humedece los labios, mirando a Ash de reojo, quien sigue sentado en el escalón. Tiene ganas de preguntarle cómo son las sílfides en las tierras del sur, si acaso son como las ilustraciones de sus libros, tan altas como los seres humanos— ¿Acaso también las necesitas para algún hechizo?

Se arrepiente enseguida, sintiéndose cruel, pues no tiene derecho a cuestionarle. La parte más racional de su cabeza le recuerda que, después de todo, Ash está en su casa. Eiji no quiere parecer un mal anfitrión y tampoco quiere que Ash se enfade y desaparezca sin avisar. Aprieta los labios y reúne la fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, aunque Ash no parece alterado por su pregunta. De hecho, le está sonriendo, sus labios están arqueados en un gesto melancólico que a Eiji le pone los nervios de punta.

—¿Los magos siempre son tan prejuiciosos? Pensé que en Izumo eran menos críticos con sus huéspedes.

—¡Lo siento! No quise decir eso, es sólo que… que… —Eiji se siente arrinconado, se remueve en su sitio. Ash continúa en la misma posición y sigue teniendo aquella expresión en el rostro que sólo consigue ponerlo más nervioso. No parece molesto, pero Eiji detesta toda la ansiedad que le provoca esa postura corporal tan despreocupada. Una parte de él preferiría que estuviera gritándole abiertamente por cuestionarlo así— hay cosas de la hechicería que me resultan…

—No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo lo que quieres decir —Ash zanja cualquier posible discusión con aquella frase. Se pone de pie, avanzando hacia los árboles con paso seguro. Eiji no tiene más remedio que ir tras de él, apretando el paso para alcanzarlo.

Cuando llegan a los pies del árbol, Eiji escucha el leve susurro de las alas de las sílfides, que cantan por encima de sus cabezas. Ash arquea el cuello, fijándose en las sílfides que revolotean entre las ramas. Eiji se siente un poco ridículo en pie a su lado, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, pero hay algo hipnótico en su perfil, la manera en que Ash parece concentrado en las sílfides.

—De donde yo vengo las sílfides son casi tan altas como un humano promedio. Hay muchas leyendas sobre ellas, sé que en algunos pueblos del sur las cazan porque sus alas tienen propiedades medicinales. Pero cuando yo era pequeño, mi madre solía contarme historias sobre cómo ayudaban a los viajeros que se perdían y… me causaban mucha curiosidad. Siempre quise acercarme a una, pero nunca lo conseguí… —hay algo nostálgico en la voz de Ash que le encoge el estómago. Quizás es por la forma en que está mirando hacia arriba o por cómo se le quiebra la voz cuando habla de su madre.

Eiji no está pensando con claridad cuando camina hacia el árbol y coloca la palma izquierda sobre el tronco. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo cómo la savia del árbol sube y baja, una y otra vez. Su magia y la del árbol convergen en una sola. La magia remueve las ramas, arrullando a las sílfides en una canción, o al menos una melodía que él busca repetir lo mejor que puede recordar. Conoce ese truco gracias a Ibe, una de las primeras cosas que aprendió fue a converger su magia con los elementos de la naturaleza. Todos los seres vivos desprenden energía, Eiji recuerda la primera vez que ayudó a Sing a hacer crecer arbustos de belladona en su patio trasero, tan sólo enterrando las semillas en la tierra.

Cuando abre los ojos, hay un grupo de sílfides revoloteando justo sobre ellos. Hay una, la más pequeñita de todas, que se acerca lo suficiente para posarse sobre la palma de Ash. Eiji se sonroja cuando las escucha cuchichear a su alrededor, una incluso se atreve a decir que Ash es muy guapo. Normalmente, no son tan conversadoras con desconocidos, pero Eiji las deja ser porque él también está ensimismado observando la sonrisa maravillada de Ash, con la sílfide recostada en la palma de su mano.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste…?

—Magia simple… —le explica, humedeciéndose los labios. Ash continúa tan extasiado, que Eiji se siente valiente y recita la única explicación que sabe, aprendida gracias a Ibe a través de los años— a veces, la magia simple es la más efectiva. O eso es lo que Ibe me enseñó.

Una de las sílfides se posa sobre el hombro de Eiji. Sus pies, diminutos y fríos, le hacen cosquillas, pero él resiste lo mejor que puede, para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pueda asustarla. Una segunda sílfide, al ver que no hay peligro, desciende también sobre su hombro. Ambas se ríen, parecen extasiadas como lo estarían dos personas de Izumo comentando sobre alguna buena noticia. Una de ellas toma asiento sobre él, estirando las piernas en el hombro de Eiji y tiene una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

—Nos gusta tu amigo, Eiji-san …—confiesa de pronto, con una voz cantarina. Eiji no sabe si reírse o simplemente darle la razón. Al final no hace ni una cosa ni la otra, pues frunce la nariz y vuelve la vista hacia Ash una vez más. La pequeña sílfide que descansa en su mano también parece muy contenta, pues está entonando una melodía. La expresión de Ash también es relajada, los ojos le brillan y parece tan contento como un niño pequeño, redescubriendo la magia por primera vez.

—De donde yo vengo, esto no habría sido posible… —aunque la confesión suena como un hecho como cualquier otro, los ojos de Ash se empañan mientras habla. A Eiji, una vez más, se le encoge el estómago y vuelve a preguntarse si haberse quedado en Izumo todo este tiempo no lo ha convertido en un idealista que no tiene la más mínima idea del mundo real. Él conoce sus rutinas, todos los detalles de su pueblo natal, el verdor del pasto, el sonido del arroyo y todos los secretos del bosque. Pero nunca ha visto una selkie ni mucho menos puede imaginarse a una sílfide que sea más alta que unos cuantos centímetros. Siente curiosidad, pero también miedo— eres maravilloso, Eiji.

Por un instante, cree que lo imagina, que el eco de las palabras de Ash es fruto de su imaginación. Eiji parpadea con los labios entreabiertos, pero cuando se encuentran sus miradas, la frase resuena otra vez en sus oídos.

Él no cree que sea maravilloso en lo absoluto. Pero ni por un momento se cree maravilloso ni mucho menos especial. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Ash y el brillo en sus ojos, le hacen creen en cosas imposibles. En un mundo indómito y desconocido, más allá de los límites de Izumo. En donde la magia de Eiji no parece una cosa ínfima que tan sólo hace trampa con las leyes de la naturaleza, sino una fuerza que se desprende de su cuerpo y causa que la expresión de Ash brille en todo su esplendor.

—Me gustaría conocerlo… todo ese mundo que describes… —Eiji cierra los ojos de nuevo, inspirando de una bocanada la brisa veraniega, deseando conservar este momento para siempre en su memoria— nunca he viajado demasiado lejos. Después de la guerra… Izumo quedó tan devastado que, si me marchaba, iba a sentir que le fallaba a la memoria de mi familia. Pero me gustaría conocer tus tierras…

La confesión suena ridícula e infantil, en especial porque siente el rostro arder, víctima de su propia vergüenza. Sin embargo, la suave sonrisa de Ash despeja todas las dudas y nerviosismo que lleva encima.

—Un día te diré que vengas conmigo.

Las risas de las sílfides todavía revolotean a su alrededor, los ojos de Ash brillan bajo el sol del verano y Eiji apenas puede respirar. La frase es una invitación y también una promesa que no sabe cómo responder. Lo único que hace es sonreír, recostándose contra el tronco del árbol, rogando que Ash esté hablando en serio.

 

++

 

A mediados del otoño, Ash regresa a Izumo. Llega sin previo aviso, diciéndole a Ibe que Max le manda muchos saludos. Eiji tiene que contenerse de abrazarlo, pues apenas puede contener la emoción cuando lo ve de nuevo. Ash le dice que se quedará unos días y que sólo está de paso, que tiene unos asuntos que atender en las Tierras del Norte. Eiji no hace muchas preguntas, pero deduce que tiene que ver con el asesinato de su hermano.

—Es… es complicado. Pero creo que esta vez puedo solucionarlo todo… —cuando intenta explicarle con más detalle, Ash deja frases a medias, así que Eiji no lo deja continuar. Esta vez da un paso al frente, cuando ambos están en la parte trasera de la casa. Con cuidado, coloca una mano temblorosa sobre el hombro de Ash, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—No tienes que decirme nada, mejor acompáñame a dar una vuelta. Tengo que buscar unos libros donde Cain, sí lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? —Eiji sonríe, cubriéndolo con una capa, porque cada día que pasa se acerca el invierno y las temperaturas descienden poco a poco. Ash se deja llevar del brazo, mientras Eiji marca el camino.

La visita a la pequeña librería de Cain les toma más tiempo del necesario, porque también se encuentran allí a Sing. Por un instante, piensa que Yut-Lung también estaría allí con él, pero con una sola mirada de Cain basta para darse cuenta que su amigo jamás permitiría que un extranjero de dudosa reputación estuviera en su territorio. Con Ash también se comporta distante y receloso, pero no se atreve a decir una sola palabra para ofenderlo. Eiji agradece que, aunque haya tensión en el ambiente, Ash pueda moverse libremente entre el montón de repisas llenas de libros, la mayoría de ellos se remontan a varias décadas antes de su propio nacimiento.

—Ash sigue visitándote frecuentemente, Eiji… —Sing alza las cejas, un gesto desafiante que podría intimidar a cualquiera menos a él. A su lado, Cain simplemente carraspea para mostrar su desaprobación. Eiji aprieta los labios, rehuyendo de las miradas de sus amigos, buscando las palabras para que ninguno de los dos se preocupe demasiado por él. Sí, es cierto que Ash lleva visitándolo con frecuencia desde la primera tormenta invernal, hace varios meses atrás. Que, hasta ahora, puede considerar que son amigos y que Eiji está esperando que cumpla su promesa de poder viajar juntos. Pero eso no es suficiente para hacerlo perder la cabeza, sabe muy bien qué circunstancias rodean a Ash y que no está en posición de llevar una vida medianamente normal.

—Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos.

La frase es tan infantil que Cain se ríe, una carcajada que de nuevo acaba en un carraspeo para aparentar rápidamente seriedad. La respuesta de Sing es sonrojarse de vergüenza y mirarlo con incredulidad, al no creer ni una sola de sus palabras. Eiji se alegra cuando Ash le pregunta a Cain el precio de algunos libros y así desvía la atención a un asunto más banal, dándole una excusa para anunciar que ya tienen que irse porque Ibe los está esperando en casa. Ash frunce el ceño cuando lo escucha, pues sabe tan bien como él que Ibe estaba dormido cuando ambos salieron. Por suerte, Ash no lo cuestiona cuando ambos pagan a Cain y se acercan a la salida. Eiji gira sobre los talones, mirando a sus amigos una última vez, para prometerle a Sing que irá a visitarlo pronto.

—Tus amigos son buenas personas —dice Ash mientras caminan de regreso. De nuevo, tiene ese tono nostálgico que aprisiona el pecho de Eiji sin piedad alguna— cuando era pequeño, sólo tenía a Griffin. Habían dicho que nací con un montón de dotes mágicos, así que normalmente me la pasaba estudiando. Creo que no te lo he dicho antes, pero las primeras veces que se me permitió salir en compañía de Max, nuestra parada siempre comenzaba en Izumo. Por eso me gustaba tanto venir, aunque tú huías siempre de mí.

Aunque Ash no lo está diciendo como un reproche, Eiji no puede evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza ante aquellos recuerdos. En alguna ocasión, recuerda que sí estaba dispuesto a hablarle a Ash. Se repitió muchas veces que era otro niño como él y que quizás conseguiría convencerlo de jugar juntos en el patio trasero mientras Ibe y su invitado discutían cosas de adultos. Pero nunca se atrevió, pues no olvidaba que Ibe solía repetir con frecuencia que Ash era un niño especial, que era un prodigio y que conseguiría elevar la hechicería a niveles desconocidos hasta ahora.

—Lo siento. No era más que un miedoso en ese entonces —se encoge de hombros, pues no tiene más excusa que esa— nunca fui una persona tan sociable como crees. La madre de Cain y mi madre eran amigas, así que por eso nos conocimos y mi padre solía llevarme de pequeño a la botica de la familia de Sing. Fue la fuerza de la costumbre, de haber sido gracias a mí seguiría tan solo como siempre.

Eiji sigue hablando, contándole anécdotas ridículas de su infancia. Considera toda una proeza que no esté tan avergonzado al punto de cambiar de tema, pero sí que se calla cuando Ash se detiene de pronto. Él hace lo mismo, frunciendo los labios, pues están a tan sólo unos metros de casa. Quiere preguntarle a Ash qué pasa, pero cuando alza la vista al frente entiende que éste tiene toda su atención en el hombre que está frente a ellos. Es rubio, lleva una capa negra y Eiji está seguro que no lo ha visto nunca en su vida. Izumo es un pueblo pequeño, donde todos se conocen, así que es fácil distinguir a los forasteros.

—¿Ash? —aunque lo llama, Ash no responde. Su postura es rígida y distingue el temblor de sus puños, lo que sólo consigue preocuparlo más. Eiji contiene la respiración y se fija en el desconocido, que está justo frente a las puertas de la casa de Ibe, con una sonrisa socarrona que no invita a nada bueno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Arthur? —cuando lo escucha hablar, Eiji suelta un respingo. Nunca, desde que lo conoce, ha escuchado ese tono tan gélido. Los ojos de Ash centellean de enfado y Eiji traga en seco, pues no sabe si siente fascinación o miedo. Quizás un poco de ambos.

—¿Esa es la manera de recibir a un viejo amigo, Ash? —el hombre, Arthur, alza ambas manos, en un macabro gesto que simula un cálido saludo. Se le encoge el estómago, pues toda su postura corporal no es más que una enorme señal de alarma. Es obvio que está allí con la peor de las intenciones y la expresión tan amenazante de Ash no hace más que acrecentar sus sospechas.

—Arthur, más vale que te vayas por la paz, antes que me arrepienta.

Eiji no puede intervenir, porque la carcajada de Arthur se lo impide. Arquea el cuello, como si las palabras de Ash no valieran nada. A pesar que están en Izumo, a unos cuantos metros de su propia casa, Eiji se siente un completo desconocido. Quiere dar un paso al frente, pero el brazo de Ash se lo impide, pues lo protege con su cuerpo con un movimiento tajante y muy rápido. Con ese gesto, Eiji es más consciente que nunca que están en peligro.

—¿Sabes? Todos se preguntan por qué desapareces de vez en cuando, sin avisarle a nadie. Muchos creen que estás tratando de acabar con los Lee, pero yo sabía… sabía que no tienes las agallas para hacer algo como eso. ¡Pero jamás imaginé que estarías escondiéndote en una aldea en medio de la nada! No eres digno de ocupar el lugar de tu hermano, un mocoso como tú no puede ser el líder de nuestro clan de hechiceros… ¡Y te lo probaré! —Arthur dice algo más, pero Eiji no presta atención a sus palabras sino cómo se mueven sus manos, colocándose en posición de ataque.

Eiji no está pensando cuando empuja a Ash, interponiéndose entre él y aquella luz cegadora. Aunque consigue hacer un encantamiento protector, el hechizo es demasiado poderoso. La magia se rompe, deslizándose entre sus dedos. El golpe de Arthur es certero, como una cuchilla que se le entierra en el costado. Se da cuenta que está gritando por el ardor en la garganta, y tiene un instante, un par de segundos antes de precipitarse al suelo, en que piensa lo estúpido que ha sido. Debió aprovechar su magia para huir con Ash, en lugar de enfrentar a aquel tipo que utiliza hechizos que él desconoce por completo.

Siente en los huesos el golpe que se da al caer contra el suelo, pero tiene la vista borrosa. Tampoco puede moverse, siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Lo único que puede hacer es escuchar, la risa de Arthur, los gritos de Ash. Cree también que distingue la voz de Ibe, o tal vez es la de Cain, no puede estar seguro porque lo invaden el frío y la oscuridad. Lo último que piensa, antes de perder la consciencia, es que Ash está en peligro y él no está en posición de hacer nada.

Sigue sintiendo frío. Miedo. En las sombras, Eiji escucha la voz de su madre. Es el sonido reconfortante de una melodía que ella le cantaba cuando era pequeño, en las noches de tormenta, cuando Eiji no podía dormir.

Cuando abre los ojos, lo primero que siente es el dolor en el costado. Es un dolor intenso, que lo mantiene inmóvil y tarda en darse cuenta que está recostado en una cama. Su cama. Lo nota cuando distingue elementos familiares, el cofre que está en la esquina junto a la ventana y el pequeño librero donde tiene sus pergaminos y tinteros. Todavía se siente mareado y con la vista desenfocada, pero no tarda en escuchar las voces de Ibe y Ash. Mueve despacio el cuello, tratando de buscar de dónde provienen exactamente las voces.

—Ash.

La voz sale con dificultad de su garganta. Eiji siente el cuerpo pesado y frío, duda que nadie lo haya escuchado de verdad, así que intenta hablar otra vez, pero lo único que brota de sus labios es una tos seca e incómoda, que le remueve los pulmones. Cierra los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose muy adolorido.

—¡Eiji! —todavía está tosiendo cuando siente la mano de Ash tomando la suya. Eiji consigue apaciguar la tos y abrir los ojos de nuevo, aunque casi se arrepiente porque se encuentra con la expresión abatida de Ash. Además del dolor corporal, la culpa lo invade por completo. Sabe que es gracias a la tontería que hizo que Ash luce tan angustiado. Al menos, se consuela pensando que, si están en su habitación, todos a salvo, significa que ese tipo, Arthur, no pudo hacerle verdadero daño. Quiere hablar, o al menos lo intenta, pero Ash lo silencia con un gesto— no te esfuerces, por favor. Te recuperarás, pero tienes que seguir descansando.

—¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo…?

—Dos días —suspira Ash, inclinándose junto a la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos que siguen entrelazadas. Eiji quiere decirle algo, pero no encuentra fuerzas para hacerlo, de pronto es como si todas las palabras lo hubieran abandonado— lo siento, Eiji. Todo esto es mi culpa. No debí… no debí exponerte de ese modo. Debí ser más precavido.

Eiji tose de nuevo, hace un esfuerzo por negar con la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo se estremece y Ash se inclina más hacia él. Quiere decirle que no se disculpe por algo que nadie pudo haber previsto, pero no tiene fuerzas para hablar. Los dedos de Ash despejan los mechones de su frente, mientras Eiji entrecierra los ojos de nuevo. Se siente mareado y lo único a lo que puede aferrarse es la mano de Ash entre la suya.

—Eiji, tengo que irme —la frase es una explosión en su cabeza. Eiji abre los ojos de pronto, espera que el horror se refleje lo suficiente en su mirada. Niega de nuevo con la cabeza y desea tener más fuerzas, tirar de la mano de Ash para impedir que cumpla sus palabras— si no me voy, puede que Arthur regrese. Y si no es Arthur, seguro será alguien más. No puedo… no puedo volver a exponerte como hoy. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes.

—Ash, por favor…

Las palabras se deslizan por su garganta, pero es incapaz de hilvanar una frase completa. De todas formas, duda que cualquier cosa que diga consiga que Ash se quede. Hay demasiada determinación en su mirada. Eiji se siente doblemente débil cuando siente las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero lo único que obtiene a cambio es la sonrisa de Ash, ese gesto tan suyo, tan cargado de nostalgia. Ash se inclina, besándole con suavidad el dorso de la mano. Aunque le duela todo el cuerpo, nada se compara a la desesperación que lo invade en este momento, cuando procesa la soledad que dejará Ash a su paso.

—Volveré, Eiji. Te lo prometo.

 

++

 

La nieve ya se derrite de las copas de los árboles cuando Ash regresa a Izumo. Es media tarde, hay un fénix revoloteando por encima de su cabeza, continúa haciéndole sombra hasta posarse en una de las ramas más altas del árbol que está frente a él. Un atisbo de culpa retuerce su pecho, pues es prácticamente el final del invierno, han pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda cuando recuerda las circunstancias de aquella atropellada despedida. Si se concentra lo suficiente, es capaz de ver la sangre de Eiji en el suelo, como una pintura macabra.

Cuando se marchó de allí, le prometió a Eiji que volvería. Durante su ausencia, pensó en muchas ocasiones que tal vez lo mejor para Eiji, para su seguridad, sería que no volviesen a verse de nuevo. Ash alguna vez fue un soñador, se atrevió a imaginar una vida más allá de guerras e intrigas, de estar en alerta constantemente. Quiso soñar con una temporada junto a Eiji, sin nada más que la compañía del otro. Pero la vida se encargó de cobrarle cuentas por pensar que podía llevar una vida medianamente normal. Hoy ya no piensa de ese modo, mucho menos con todas las muertes que lleva a cuestas.

Pero hay algo cálido, decididamente tentador, en la sonrisa de Eiji que lo hace querer volver. Es como un insecto que se estrella contra una luz cegadora, a pesar de conocer su destino. Ash se recuerda a sí mismo con diez años menos, inspeccionando la casa de Ibe, buscando a Eiji en cada escondite porque tenía ganas de jugar con él. Siempre sintió curiosidad por aquel niño que nunca le hablaba, que tan sólo se escabullía de su presencia, escondiéndose entre las sombras de una casa que en aquel entonces parecía demasiado grande.

Piensa en ello cuando sube el último escalón de la casa y extiende el puño hacia la puerta. Se muerde el labio inferior, indeciso y lleno de ansiedades. Sabe que Eiji está bien, pues utilizó parte de su sangre como ingrediente de un poderoso hechizo para cerciorarse que las heridas sanarían. Quedó débil en ese entonces, pero el efecto secundario es tener lectura de los signos vitales de Eiji sin mayor esfuerzo. Durante todos estos meses, mientras le daba caza a Arthur y arremetía contra los asesinos de Griffin, fue sintiendo el pálpito de Eiji en su interior fortalecerse día con día. Recuerda que la expresión de Ibe en ese momento, mientras Ash se hacía aquel corte en su antebrazo, derramando sangre sobre las heridas de Eiji, fue de terror absoluto. Pero nadie lo cuestionó entonces, pues la vida de Eiji estaba en juego. Ash no tuvo tiempo de remordimientos, ni tampoco hubo espacio para los cuestionamientos de Ibe.

Coloca una mano sobre la puerta, pensando si acaso ahora será bienvenido. Ash se pregunta qué tan rápido habrán viajado los rumores, si ya en Izumo saben todo lo que ha hecho. Puede imaginarse perfectamente la historia, viajando de boca en boca, cómo el hermano menor de Griffin vengó su muerte. Cómo Ash, tan joven, un prodigio de hechicero, reafirmó el poderío de su clan y destruyó a sus enemigos. Con la misma mano que mató a Arthur, que acabó con el poder de la familia Lee, ahora está intentando llamar a la puerta de Eiji. Por eso demoró tanto tiempo en volver a Izumo.

No cree que se merezca ver a Eiji a la cara otra vez.

Se humedece los labios cuando recuerda que no sintió ni un solo atisbo de culpa cuando el cuerpo del primogénito de los Lee cayó frente a él. Ash le agradeció personalmente a Yut-Lung la información que le proporcionó sobre los puntos débiles de la fortaleza que alguna vez fue su casa. Yut-Lung, sigiloso siempre como un depredador que asecha desde las sombras, no volvió a cruzar palabras con él desde que se despidieron por última vez. Él, al igual que Ash, estaba dispuesto a confrontar a sus enemigos, con tal de no tener más daños colaterales.

El fénix canta justo cuando se abre la puerta, le toma tan de sorpresa que Ash retrocede un par de pasos. Le toma un instante recuperarse de la impresión y, además, darse cuenta que es Eiji quien está allí frente a él. Ash separa los labios, aunque es incapaz de articular ningún sonido, en especial porque Eiji le está sonriendo.

Eiji sonríe y tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te sentí llegar. Sabía que no lo había imaginado.

Cuando lo escucha, Ash abre los brazos en un gesto tembloroso. No está pensando con claridad, tan sólo escucha la voz de Eiji arrullar todos sus sentidos. Cuando Eiji le abraza, Ash cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. De pronto, el mundo se detiene, mientras Eiji dice su nombre una y otra vez.

—Lo siento. Debí volver enseguida, debí… —Ash hunde el rostro contra el cuello de Eiji, entregándose por completo al abrazo. Quiere disculparse, una y otra vez, cree que no le alcanzará la vida para ser perdonado. Pero cuando siente las manos de Eiji sostener su espalda, todo el ruido a su alrededor deja de tener importancia. En brazos de Eiji, Ash siente que por fin pertenece a algún sitio. Tiene tantas ganas de decirle que tuvo tanto miedo de verlo morir, de ver su cadáver desangrarse sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, justo como le pasó con Griffin.

—Ibe pensaba que estaba imaginando cosas, pero siempre… siempre pude sentirte, aunque estuvieras lejos. Por eso… nunca dudé que estuvieras vivo, a pesar de no tener noticias tuyas todo este tiempo —Ash parpadea confuso cuando lo escucha, pues no tenía idea que la fuerza del hechizo funcionaría en ambas direcciones.

Mientras acaricia el rostro de Eiji, despejándole los mechones de pelo que tiene en la frente, piensa que en realidad es la primera vez que utiliza ese hechizo en un mago. No tenía la más mínima idea que esas serían las consecuencias. Griffin alguna vez, cuando era mucho más pequeño, solía decirle que la magia siempre se abría camino, porque tenía vida propia. En ese entonces, Ash no le prestaba la suficiente atención, pero ahora que lo recuerda, piensa que su hermano siempre tuvo la razón.

—Alguien me dijo alguna vez que la magia más simple es la mejor… —Ash sonríe, sintiéndose liviano, la cercanía de Eiji continúa arrullándolo con una calidez que parece infinita.

Eiji se ríe también, echándole los brazos al cuello y chocando los labios contra los suyos. Aunque el gesto lo toma por sorpresa, Ash reacciona automáticamente, prendiéndose de nuevo de la cintura de Eiji. Cierra los ojos, entregándose a todas las emociones que recorren su cuerpo en aquel instante. Ash sabe lo que es la felicidad, lo recuerda bien, cada vez que Griffin lo cargaba en sus brazos. Reconoce el sentimiento, que explota con fuerza en su interior, mientras la nariz de Eiji se frota contra la suya, ambos alientos entremezclándose y cuerpos moviéndose al mismo tiempo. De nuevo, Ash es incapaz de pensar en nada más.

Todo se encuentra en su lugar exacto, Ash lo tiene tan claro como los hechizos que realiza por inercia. Es tan verdadero como la magia que fluye en las venas de Eiji.

—¿Te quedarás?

La pregunta resuena hasta en los cimientos de la casa, Eiji lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Ash le responde de la única forma que puede en aquel momento. Se inclina, tomándolo de nuevo por la cintura y tirando de sus labios con fuerza. Siente a Eiji estremecerse, Ash tan sólo lo abraza con más fuerza. Gime despacio, contra el cuello de Eiji, mientras balancea el peso de su cuerpo en los talones.

—Si me invitas a pasar, lo consideraré… —Ash se ríe, inclinándose lo suficiente para apoyar sus frentes. Eiji también se está riendo y entonces Ash recuerda que el mundo también puede ser maravilloso. Aquel mundo cruel que le arrebató a sus padres y a su hermano, que le dotó de un poder que nunca pidió, también le permitió conocer a Eiji. Aquel destino que se burló de él, una y otra vez, lo hizo llegar justo a este momento.

—¡Pasa de una vez y deja de hacerte el listo! —Eiji empuja la puerta con una pierna y prácticamente lo arrastra dentro de la casa. Ash se deja llevar sin ningún problema, en silencio, cuidando de no importunar al resto de los presentes.

Cuando Ibe lo ve llegar, tan sólo levanta la vista de la mesa, pero no despega su atención de la taza que está bebiendo. Cain, uno de los amigos de Eiji, también se queda mirándolo en silencio, saludándolo con un rápido asentimiento. Ash quiere creer que se trata de su oferta de paz, pues los besos de Eiji no borran la realidad. No es bienvenido entre los lugareños. Pero Max le dijo, un par de días antes de anunciar su partida hacia Izumo, que quizás la constancia haría que los habitantes se acostumbraran a su presencia.

—Ash va a quedarse una temporada —aunque Eiji lo dice sin miramientos, ni un atisbo de duda en su voz, Ash nota el rubor en sus mejillas. Por instinto, busca su mano, entrelazándola en silencio, para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

—Bueno… al menos en verano las sílfides no seguirán preguntando por ti. Estaban insoportables desde que te fuiste hasta que migraron a otro sitio —Ibe se encoge de hombros y vuelve de nuevo la atención a su taza, mientras que Cain deja de mirarlo.

Ash ladea el rostro, fijándose en la expresión de Eiji que continúa indiferente. Sus manos siguen unidas, así que resulta mucho más fácil que Eiji tire de él, conduciéndole por todo el pasillo, pasando por la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta trasera. Cuando Eiji la abre, el paisaje invernal adorna el horizonte, aunque Ash nota la escasa nieve en las copas de los árboles. El fénix que le hizo compañía de camino a Izumo, ahora reposa tranquilamente en una de las ramas del árbol más alto de todos.

—El invierno acabará pronto —Eiji rompe el silencio, comentando lo obvio con una sonrisa.

Él le devuelve el gesto, robándole un beso. Siente el frío en la nariz de Eiji, que le roza la piel.

—Tal vez para primavera podamos viajar una temporada —le propone, tanteando el terreno. Eiji presta atención, le brillan los ojos de emoción mal contenida— me gustaría mostrarte los selkies alguna vez, o cómo son las sílfides de donde yo vengo.

Eiji se humedece los labios, parece sopesar la respuesta, aunque Ash no duda que sea afirmativa. Se acerca más a él, al punto que Eiji se ríe, colocando la palma abierta sobre su mano. Ash disfruta del contacto, un toque cargado de afecto que sólo ha sentido escasas veces en su vida.

—Pero sin sangre de por medio —comenta, arqueando ambas cejas.

Es el turno de Ash para reír, una carcajada que le estremece todo el cuerpo. Lo abraza con todo el cuerpo, inclinándose sobre Eiji.

—Sin sangre. Prometido.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer, cualquier comentario / kudo es bienvenido ♥♥. Aquí seguimos dándole finales felices a Eiji y Ash, lo que no pudo hacer la señora Yoshida.


End file.
